This invention relates to a novel olefin polymer composed of the reaction of a functionalized polypropylene and a polyetheramine. This invention also relates to thermoplastic resin blends containing the novel olefin polymer and polypropylene. This invention also relates to dyeable compositions containing polypropylene and the reaction product of functionalized polypropylene and polyetheramine, wherein such compositions may be in the form of fibers. This invention also relates to use of themoplastic blends containing polypropylene and the reaction product of functionalized polypropylene and polyetheramine as either a film backing or molding resin in the manufacture of molded articles of manufacture, such as bumper fascias.
While polypropylene has many other advantageous physical properties, its inherent ability to be dyed is very poor. Indeed, polypropylene has frequently been the ideal choice when a non-dyeable plastic is needed. For years there has been a long felt need for propylene compositions which are dyeable. Notwithstanding substantial efforts to provide dyeable polypropylene, this need remains unmet. This need is particularly acute in the fiber industry.
The most often used technique for obtaining colored polypropylene in fiber form is by addition of solid pigments to the polypropylene. Unfortunately, fibers with solid pigment are not nearly as vibrant as dyed fibers. Also, due to their limited number, pigments offer a significantly reduced spectrum of choices as compared to dyes. Likewise, use of pigments restricts the patterns that can be applied to an article of clothing prepared from polypropylene. Certain pigments, additionally, affect the drawability and final properties of the polypropylene fiber. Other polyolefins such as polyethylene possess similar disadvantages.
In view of the foregoing, it is apparent that a continuing need exists for dyeable polyolefin compositions, including polypropylene compositions.